DESTINO DE LOS DIOSES
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: Por primera vez Zeus penso una solucion para evitar que los dioses se sigan peleando entre ellos Resubido despues de años es la idea general mas no la original
1. La reunion

A pesar de que solo tengo 2 categorias son mas ya que es Yu-Gi-Oh clasico, y GX Evangelion, Tsubasa Chronicles, Sakura Card Captors, Saint Seiya, Digimon, Magical Doremi, Inuyasha Ranma 1/2 Full Metal Alchemist y Pokemon

LA REUNION

Hace 29 años

Todos los dioses estaban reunidos en el monte olimpo dando sus quejas

estoy arto de sus quejas y no voy a desterrar a nadie -dijo Zeus fastidiado de las quejas de los dioses-

y que piensas hacer -dijo Hera-

-Zeus penso unos minutos- ya se este sera su ultimo siglo

no que no ibas a desterrar a nadie y nos estas desterrando a todos -dijo Apolo

no los estoy desterrando solo dije que seria su ultimo siglo -dijo Zeus sobandose las cienes-

entonces -pregunto curioso-

pues tendrán sucesores y vivirán en la tierra para que se conozcan entre ellos lejos de lo que ustedes les digan -dijo Zeus tranquilo-

Todos se quejaron

pues no me importa lo que digan Hefestos seras el primero -dijo Zeus parandose y salio del salón-

como puede tomar decisiones a la ligera -dijo Aeolos estresado-

ustedes querían una solución y el se las dio -dijo Hera tranquila-

como piensa que Persefone lo haga si esta con Hades -dijo Demeter estresada-

-Zeus se asomo desde la puerta- yo hablare con Hades -volvio a salir dejando discutiendo a los dioses-

Despues de 28 años y 5 años ya habían pasado de la batalla contra Hades y había paz en la tierra así como en el paraíso de los dioses el monte olimpo una noche nuestro queridisimo maravilloso y poderoso Zeus mandó a llamar a todos los dioses

-Zeus se puso de pie- me imagino que ya saben porque los he mandado a llamar

espero que no tenga la maravillosa idea de hacer una orgía como la última vez -dijo Afodita limandose las uñas

no ya aprendí la lección de algunas muerden -dijo Zeus sobandose la entrepierna- los manda a llamar porque llegó la hora que sus hijos sepan la verdad

y quién irá por ellos -dijo Hermes jugando con una pluma-

Pues yo -dijo Zeus tranquilo-

-Hermes se puso de pie y golpeo la mesa- eso sí que no

porque -pregunto Zeus-

porque es un pervertido y no permitiré que te acerques a mis hijos y mucho menos a mi hija -dijo Hermes casi gritando

Hermes -dijo Andromeda tranquila-

que es la verdad o alguien que dice lo contrario -volteo Hermes a todos lados buscando una respuesta-

Todos en el gran salón se quedaron callados

les parece si yo voy por ellas -dijo Hera-

me parece perfecto -dijo Hermes sentándose- pero el representante de Andrómeda ir a por los míos

Bueno así quedamos alguna otra cosita -dijo Zeus sobandose las sienes-

mi hijo tuvo problemas con el representante de Andrómeda -dijo Afrodita viendose las uñas-

Bueno entonces yo iré por el Hermes puedes venir un momento -dijo parandose

Hermes se levantó y ambos salieron del salud

ahora que quieres -dijo Hermes recargandose en la pared-

necesito pedirte un favor dijo Zeus

ya te chingaste las cajas de condones ya ni Afrodita -dijo Hermes negando con la cabeza-

-Zeus se sonrojo- eso no es

entonces qué es -contesto Hermes-

necesito que habilites los cuartos para que se cambies y estén mientras traemos a todos -dijo Zeus-

te los tendré listo para mañana temprano y te ire a avisar -dijo Hermes-

ok regresemos -dijo Zeus abriendo la puerta-

Ambos dioses regresaron al salón y tomaron sus respectivos asientos

buenos los recogeremos del mayor al menor quién será el primero -dijo Zeus-

es el mio y esta con poseidon -dijo Hefestos-

Muy bien mañana ire nada más que Hermes me confirme -dijo Zeus-

Todos los dioses salieron del salón a sus respectivos santuarios


	2. La busqueda parte 1

Al día siguiente muy temprano Hermes entró al despacho de zeus y lo encontró jugando con un gameboy

Zeus: -vio a hermes parado enfrente de él y guardó el gameboy disimuladamente- que pasó no ves que estoy muy ocupado

Hermes: como tu digas vengo a decirte que los cuartos ya están listos

Zeus: Iré a por ellos -dijo esto desapareciendo del lugar-

Era muy temprano y los generales marinos estaban dormidos pues eran las 6 de la mañana y Poseidón le pidió a Tetis que fuera por sierto general marino

Tetis: -llegando con el general marino- dragon marino despierta

Kanon: que quieres -dijo tapándose la cara con las cobijas

Tetis: poseídon los a madado a llamar

Kanon: para qué

Tetis: no tengo idea

Kanon: -levantándose ahora que chingados querra se puso armadura y fue al pilar principal-

Ya en el pilar principal llegando el pilar principal ahora que quieres

Poseidón: los he mandado a llamar por algo importante

Kanon: ahora que

Poseion: entra al pilar principal mientras llegan los demás -abriéndole la puerta de este

Kanon entró y poseidón lo encerró qué te pasa poseídon déjame salir -dijo golpeando la puerta-

En eso el pilar se ilumina

Kanon: deslumbrado quién eres tú

Zeus: yo soy el maravilloso impo... Kanon: -interrumpiendo- ve al grano Zeus: soy Zeus y vengo para que conoscas a tu padre

Kanon: Como sabes quién es mi padre -dijo sorprendido de lo que le había dicho seguros Zeus

Zeus: porque soy yo

Kanon: no soy tan feo

Zeus: tu padre es Hefestos dios de los herreros y te voy a llevar a conocer pero primero me tengo que preparar

Kanon: bueno vamos

Diciéndole esto ambos se dejaron el pilar dejando la armadura de dragón marino armado

Mientras tanto en el olimpo dos siluetas aparecieron

Kanon: -tapándose pues sólo traía puestos unos boxers azules ajustadisimos- espero que valga la pena si alguien me ve así

Zeus: nadie te vera

ambos caminaron hasta una puerta

Zeus: -abre la puerta pero encontró a dos musas en pleno acto sexual- error de puerta dijo cerrando la puerta

Kanon: si quieres me puedo quedar aquí -dijo babeando-

Zeus: no =penzando= ya se donde entretenerme

Y siguieron caminando

Zeus: Esperemos que sea -abriendo la puerta y había pequeño cuarto- vistete y ahorita vengo por ti

Kanon entro y Zeus cerró la puerta

El cuarto era pequeño pero todo estaba bien acomodadas las paredes blancas tenían tres sillones para 3 personas cada una mesa de centro y en cada rincón un estante niveles y en cada nivel ropa doblada con el letrero de cada dios un pequeño bote para ropay una puerta que daba a un pequeño baño con escusado lavamanos espejo una toalla para secarse las manos

Kanon se vistió y se sentó a esperar

La ropa de Kanon era una hermosa túnica azul botas negras blanca con cuello en forma de herramientas unos pantalones negros y un cinturon con las mismas figuras que el cuello de la capa

Después de 5 minutos Zeuz entro

Zeus: ya estás listo

Kanon: -levantándose- si

Zeus: bien vamos

Ambos salieron y caminaron hasta una segunda puerta

Zeus: -abriendo la puerta- bien aquí esperar

Kanon: esperar que

Zeus: a que conozcas a todos

Kanon: cuántos son

Zeus: son 26 dioses los que tuvieron hijos pero el caso en el que tres de ellos pero gemelos y como en tu caso están separados esperadas 28 así que ponte cómodo y disfruta tu estadía- dijo cerrando la puerta

En el gran salón había tres enormes sillones para 10 personas en la pared del fondo un enorme estante lleno de libros en la pared en las paredes de los lados había tres puertas de cada lado en el lado derecho tenía letreros de dormitorios y comedor y de lado izquierdo letreros de baños y una puerta de cristal que daba a un pequeño jardín en el dormitorio de los hombres había 13 camas individuales y 3 literas cada una tenía la pecera el nombre de un dios y en el cuarto de las mujeres había 10 camas con el nombre de su respectivo dios en el comedor había una colosal mesa redonda con sus respectivas sillas y en el fondo del cuarto habia una mesa con comida buffet y en el baño de hombres habia 19 regaderas con sus respectivas toallas bordadas con el nombre de cada uno de ellos enfrente de cada regadera habia repisas con ropa una barda que separaba los escusados y lavamanos y en el baño de las mujeres habia lo mismo solo que habia 10 de cada

Kanon: vamos a ver qué tal está el lugar -dijo abriendo cada puerta hasta que abrió la puerta del comedor- algo huele bien dijo acercándose a la mesa de comida- dijo que me pusiera cómodo agarró una bandeja platos y se sirvio se sentó y se dispuso a comer

Una hora después el santuario todos los caballeros se estaban arreglando pues eran las las 7 de la mañana y Shion mandó a llamar a ciertos caballeros dorados

Kiki: -llegando a su primer destino- afrodita el patriarca quiere verte

Afrodita: ahora que quiere -dijo mientras se arreglaba

Kiki: no sé pero mandó a llamar a varios

Afrodita: ire en cuanto en cuanto termine de arreglarme

Kiki: -se fue y llegó a su segundo destino-

Camus: el patriarca quiere verte

Camus: volteando ver a Kiki -para que

Kiki: no se lo pero mandó a llamar a varios

Camus: espero que es importante porque tengo cosas que hacer ire nomas que terminé de hacer unas cosas

Kiki: -se fue y llegó a su tercer destino- Aioros el patriarca quiere verte

Aioros: -puliendo su armadura- y sabes para qué

Kiki: no tengo idea pero mandó a llamar a varios

Aioros: terminó de pulir y voy gracias

Kiki: -salió y llegó a su cuarto destino- Aioria el patriarca quiere verte

Aioria: -dándole de comer a su gato- para qué

Kiki no sé pero mandó a llamar a varios bueno nomás les dejó de comer a los gatos callejeros y voy

Kiki: -salió y llegó a su quinto destino- Saga el patriarca quiere verte

Saga: -escondiendo una revista tras de el- para qué

Kiki: no sé

Saga: espero que es importante porque hoy tengo una cita muy importante

Kiki: -salió y llegó a su último destino- maestro Mu el patriarca lo mandó a llamar

Mu: -terminando de lavarse los dientes- para qué

Kiki: no sé pero mandó a llamar a varios

Mu: a quienes

Kiki: Afrodita Camus Aioros Aioria Saga y a usted

Mu: nomás que tiendas tu cama y desayunes

Kiki: está bien

Media hora después todos estaban reunidos en el tono del patriarca

Shion: Qué bueno que llegan los manda llamar para que me ayuden con algo

Saga: a que

Shion síganme los lleva a una habitación aquí iesu porque necesito que adornen para la fiesta de 5 años de la batalla contra hades

Saga: porque nosotros o alguien de plata

Shion: porque Afrodita tienes buen gusto Camus puedes hacer figuras de hielo Mu puedes teletransportarte para que sea más rápido Aioria te mueves muy rápido Aioros alcanzas más alto y saga para que hagas algo

Saga: oye

Shion: bueno regreso en una hora para ver cómo van dijo saliendo tan pronto Shion salió del salón se iluminó deslumbrando a los dorados

Aioria: -casi ciego- quién eres

Zeus: soy el maravilloso orga...

Saga: ve al grano

Zeus: soy Zeus y tienes el mismo genio que Kanon

Camus: vienes por otra guerra santa

Zeus: no de hechi vengo a que conoscan a sus verdaderos padres

Mu: y como sabes quienes son

Zeua: porque son hijos de dioses

Aioros: que dioses

Zeus: Afrodita hijo de Afrodita diosa de la belleza y Hermes dios del comercio Camus hijo de Eos diosa de la aurora Aioros hijo de Eros dios del amor y Aioria hijo de Antero dios del amor correspondido Saga hijo de Hefestos dios de los herreros por cierto Kanon ya está ya y Mu hijo de Perséfone diosa de la primavera y Hades dios de los muertos

Mu: -con mirada sorpresiva- hijo de Hades es enserio

Zeus: si no tendría porqué mentir con algo así

Saga: y porque fuiste primero por Kanon

Zeus: porque la recolección es de mayor a menor y mayor que tú por un minuto los tengo que preparar para la reunión padres así que vamos de una buena vez

Diciendo eso desaparecieron del salón dejando las armaduras armas mientras tanto en el monte olimpo aparecieron 7 siluetas todo se taparon pues sólo estaban en calzoncillos cabe mencionar que Mu traía unos boxer ajustados rojos Saga unos boxer aguados azules de ositos Aioria traía una truza gris Aioros una truza blanca Camus unos boxer ajustados negros y Afrodita traía unos boxer ajustados naranjas fosforescentes

Afrodita: según tú ibas a una cita muy importante y con esos se iva a perder el encanto

Saga: callate mi cita no era para eso

Zeus: vamos -dijo llevándolos al cuarto- bien aquí esperara vistance porcierto Afrodita despintate porqué no sé quién vendrá por ti si bien a tu madre no creo que haya problema pero si viene tu padre no se q te valla a decir

Todos entraron y se Zeus cerro la puerta todos se cambiaron

Afrodita: -entró al baño y se vio en el espejo- qué clase de hombre será mi padre despues de 10 minutos salió del baño

Saga: -viendo a afrodita- quien eres tú y que hiciste con Afrodita

Afrodita: baboso

La ropa de los 6 era una túnica de color diferente para cada una y una capa tenía el cuello diferente unas botas negras un pantalón negro y un cinturon con las mismas figuras que el cuello de la capa la túnica del Mu era lila y el cuello tenia forma de flores la túnica de Saga eran iguales a las de cano la túnica de lluvia en la roja azulada el cuello tenía forma de corazón es la túnica de aioros era roja y el cuello tenía forma de flechas la tunica de Camus eras celeste y el cuello tenía forma de ondas la tunica de Afrodita la rosa y el cuello tenía forma espejos

Zeus: -entrando- listos

Todos asistieron y Zeus se los llevó al segundo cuarto

Zeus: les abrio la puerta- aqui esperaran disfruten su estadia

Los dorados entraron Zeus cerró la puerta estando adentro los dorados inspeccionaron el lugar y encontraron a Kanon que estaba sentado en el patio

Saga: -acercándose a Kanon- qué haces ahí sentado

Kanon esperando al primer idiota que pregunta

Mu: cuánto tiempo llevas aquí

Kanon: sentado como 10 minutos y esperando a que alguien llegue como una hora y media más

Aioria: y qué has hecho

Kanon: lo que Zeus me dijo

Aioros: que te dijo

Kanon: disfrutar mi estancia aunque no hay mucho que hacer aqui porcierto pido la litera de arriba

Saga: yo queria esa

Kanon: pues te friegas yo la pedi primero

Despues de cinco minutos cada uno estaba lo suyo Mu estaba en el patio pensando Saga estaba acostado en la litera de abajo acostado boca arriba Kanon estaba pensando ella en la litera de arriba Aioros estaba en uno de los sillones platicando con Aioria Camus leia en un sillón y Afrodita estaban en el sillón penzando


	3. La busqueda parte 2

**perdon la tardanza pero tarde mas de lo esperado**

La busqueda parte 2

6 horas despues algunos estudiantes de secundaria se preparaban para su segundo descanzo hasta que nuestro queridisimo Zeus se trasformo en el director del lugar y fue por nuestro futuro dios  
(N/A: se preguntaran porque tardo 6 horas en llegar pues facil Hera al ver que solo estaban los dos los dorados lo fue a buscar y lo encontró en la habitación de las musas interrumpiendo interrumpiendo en pleno acto)  
Zeus: -entrando al salón- buenas tardes  
Todos en el salón saludaron  
Profesor: se le ofrece algo señor director  
Zeus: si quería ver si me podría prestar a uno de sus alumnos  
Profesor: claro busca alguno en especial  
Zeus: sí me permite al semi... señor moto  
Profesor: señor Moto valla con el señor director  
Yugi: -levantandose- si profesor  
Ambos salieron del salon y fueron a la direccion y al entrar Yugi vio que el verdadero director estaba amarrado con mucha cinta adesiva al techo con los oidos tapados  
Yugi: quien eres  
Zeus: -tomando su verdadera forma- soy el omnipotente Zeus dios de dioses  
Yugi: y que quieres de mi  
Zeus: vengo a que conoscas a tu madre  
Yugi: y como conoces a mi madre  
Zeus: porque tu madre es Artemisa diosa de la luna y la caza  
Yugi: como se si cierto  
Zeus: porque no te mentiria con algo asi -dijo serio-  
Yugi: supongamos que te creo ahora que  
Zeus: necesito prepararte para que veas a tu madre  
Yugi: esta bien llevame  
Diciendo esto ambos desapareciaron dejando al pobre director en el techo  
Monte olimpo dos siluetas aparecieron  
Zeus: bien vamos para que te prepares  
Lo llevo al primer salon y le abrio la puerta  
Zeus: bien aqui te cambiaras y en un rato vengo por ti  
Yugi entro y Zeus cerro la puerta agarro su ropa y se cambio  
La ropa de Yugi era una hermosa túnica plateada botas negras una capa blanca con cuello tenia la forma de las fases de la luna un cinturon con lo mismo que la capa y unos pantalones negros  
Zeus: -en la puerta- listo  
Yugi: -levantandose- si  
Zeus: bien vamos  
Lo llevo al segundo salon  
Zeus: -abriendo la puerta- disfruta tu estadia y espero te lleves bien con los que ya estan aqui  
Despues de 5 minutos llego Zeus  
Zeus: -en la puerta- listo  
Yugi: -Levantándose- si  
Zeus: bien vamos  
Lo llevó el segundo salón  
Zeus: -abriendo la puerta- disfruta tu estadía y espero te lleves bien con lo que ya están aqui  
Yugi asintió y Zeus cerró la puerta inspección del lugar y los dorados sólo se limitaban a verlo y Mu amablemente lo saludo  
Mu: hola soy Mu hijo de Perséfone y tú eres  
Yugi: soy Yugi hijo de Artemisa  
Mu: gusto en conocerte espero que podamos llevarnos bien  
Yugi: el placer es mío cuánto llevan aquí  
Mu: alrededor de seis horas y media  
Yugi: es mucho tiempo  
Mu: pues sí pero me imagino que nos dan tiempo para que nos conozcamos  
Ambos se sentaron a platicar  
Una hora después en la academia de duelos a los estudiantes estaban tomando clases pues eran las 2 de la tarde y Zeus se volvió a transformar en el director y fue por cierto alumno  
Zeus: -entrando al salón- buenas tardes y perdón por interrumpir su clase pero necesito a un alumno  
Profesor: no se preocupe que alumno necesita  
Zeus necesito al alumno Truesdale  
Profesor: Truaesdale vaya con el director  
Syrus: si profesor  
Ambos salieron del salón y se dirigieron al bosque y Syrus alcanzó a ver a lo lejos al verdadero director  
Syrus: quién eres y para que me quieres  
Zeus: -tomando su forma original- soy el dios de dioses pode...  
Syrus: y para que me quieres  
Zeus: =nadie me deja terminar= porque eh venido para que conozcas a tu padre  
Syrus: pero yo sí conozco a mi padre  
Zeus: pero no el verdadero  
Syrus: como dices  
Zeus: tu padre verdadero es Noto dios del viento del sur  
Zeus: como sé que es verdad  
Syrus: porque sino no te hubiera venido a buscar  
Syrus: cómo puedo creer  
Zeusl acompañando  
Syrus: está bien  
Ambos desaparecieron  
En el monte olimpo dos siluetas aparecieron  
Zeus: bien vamos para que te cambies  
Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al primer cuarto  
Zeus: -abriendo la puerta- cambiate ahorita vengo por ti  
Syrus entro y zeus cerro la puerta se cambio dejo su ropa en el bote y se sento a esperar despues de 5 minutos Zeus entro  
Zeus: -en el marco de la puerta- listo  
Syrus: -levantandose- listo  
La ropa de Syrus era una hermosa túnica roja botas negras una capa blanca con cuello en forma de la estrella de los vientos con direccion al sur el cinturon tenia lo mismo que el cuello y unos pantalones negros  
Ambos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al segundo  
Syrus: cuando conocere a mi padre  
Zeus: en cuanto todos esten aqui  
Syrus: cuantos faltan  
Zeus: si las cuentas no me fallan 21 -dijo llegando al segundo cuarto- bien aqui esperaras -dijo abriendo la puerta- disfruta tu estadia  
Syrus entro y Zeus cerro la puerta se sorprendió cuando vio a Yugi que hablaba con Mu y Aioros se acercó amablemente  
Aioros: hola soy Aioros hijo de Eros dios del amor  
Syrus: soy Syrus hijo de Noto dios del viento del sur  
Aioros: bien espero nos llevemos bien te quiero presentar a alguien -lo llevo con Aioria- el es Syrus hijo de Noto dios del viento del sur  
Aioria: -levantándose- mucho gusto yo soy Aioria hijo de Anteros dios del amor no correspondido mucho gusto  
Los tres se sentaron a practicar  
Una hora después Hera se disponía a esperar en la casa de la futura diosa pues sabía que no tardaría en llegar pues eran las 3 de la tarde  
Hera: -viendo el lugar- como puede vivir así  
En eso llegó la dueña de la casa viendo a Hera  
Joven: quién eres y qué haces aquí  
Hera: hola Rei soy Hera reina de los dioses y eh venido por ti  
Rei por mí para qué  
Hera: para que conoscas a tu padre  
Rei: como sabes quien es mi padre  
Hera: porque tu padre es Pan dios de los bosques  
Rei: bien llevame a conocerlo  
Ambas desaparecieron de la habitacion  
Monte olimpo dos siluetas aparecieron  
Hera: vamos para que te cambies  
Rei: porque  
Hera: porque se supone que todas y todos tienen que estar iguales  
Rei: cuantas hay  
Hera: te parece si te digo mientras caminamos  
Rei: vamos  
Ambas caminaron al primer cuarto mientras hablaban  
Hera: contestando a tu pregunta por el momento no hay ninguna esperando pero si mis calculos no me fallan son 9 sin contarte a ti  
Rei: y ahorita quien esta esperando  
Hera: por el momento 9 hombres -dijo llegando al primer cuarto y abriendo la puerta- cambiate y ahorita vengo por ti  
Rei entro y Hera cerro la puerta se dispuso a cambiarse y sentarse a esperar  
La ropa de Rei era un vestido verde largo de manga larga con una avertura del hombro al codo y del codo a la muñeca con una cinta en la cintura zapatos bajos con cintas hasta la rodilla blancos una capa blanca y un collar con un dije en forma de arbol  
Despues de 5 minutos llego Hera  
Hera: lista  
Rei: lista  
Ambas salieron y se dirigieron al segundo cuarto  
Hera: -abriendo la puerta- aqui esperaras  
Rei entro y Hera cerro la puerta vio a todos inspecciono el lugar y se sento a leer  
Una hora despues Zeus terminaba de amarrar como del techo a una de los tres habitantes de esa casa la pobre estaba como capullo con los oidos y la boca tapados  
Zeus: parece que ya llego  
Alguien entro y Zeus lo resibio  
Zeus: hasta que llegas llevo 15 minutos esperando y sabes los que es dejar al dios de dioses esperando eh Shinji me aburro muy facil y me entretengo con lo primero que tengo a la mano -dijo señalando a la pobre Asuka  
Shinji: yo no sabia que me estabas esperando aparte yo siempre llego como a las 4 y son 4 en punto y como que un dios  
Zeus: si yo soy el todos poderoso Zeus y vengo por ti  
Shinji: por mi para que  
Zeus: porque eres hijo de apolo dios del sol  
Shinji: es encerio  
Zeus: si pero para que lo conoscas primero te tengo que preparar  
Shinji: bueno vamos  
Ambos desaparecieron del departamento dejando a la pobre Azuka como capullo  
Monte olimpo 2 siluetas parecieron  
Zeus: bien vamos para que te cambies  
Shinji: vamos  
Ambos caminaron al primer cuarto  
Zeus: -abriendo la puerta- cambiate y ahorita vengo por ti  
Shinji entro y Zeus cerro la puerta se cambio se lavo la cara y se sento a esperar despues de 5 minutos llego Zeus  
La ropa de Shinji era una hermosa túnica roja botas negras una capa blanca con cuello en forma de la los rayos del sol el cinturon tenia lo mismo que el cuello y unos pantalones negros  
Zeus: listo  
Shinji: si  
Zeus: bien vamos  
Ambos salieron y fueron al segundo cuarto  
Zeus: -abriendo la puerta- aqui esperaras disfruta tu estadia  
Shinji entro y Zeus cerro la puerta Saga lo vio y se acerco  
Saga: hola soy Saga hijo de Hefestos dios de lo herreros y tu  
Shinji: Shinji hijo de Apolo dios del sol  
Saga: mucho gusto Shinji espero nos llevemos bien  
Shinji: si  
Ambos salieron al jardin a platicar  
Una hora despues  
Zeus: -llego donde estaba el futuro dios- se nota que es hijo de la diosa del fuego me estoy asando  
Joven: -viendo a Zeus- quien eres tu  
Zeus: soy el omnipotente mara...  
Joven: pregunte quien eres  
Zeus: soy Zeus y vengo por ti Ikki  
Ikki: por mi para que  
Zeus: para que conoscas a tu madre  
Ikki: mi madre murio cuando nacio Shun  
Zeus: ella es tu madre humana y adoptiva tu verdadera madre es Hestia diosa del fuego  
Ikki: si mi madre es una diosa y vio todo me dejo sufrir en la reina muerte  
Zeus: porque desde que nacieron les impedi imfluir en sus vidas tenian que tener una vida normal fuera buena o mala pero de todos tu y uno de los gemelos de dinosios fueron los que mas sufrieron  
Ikki: como se que debo creerte  
Zeus: acompañandome  
Ikki: no te acompañare hasta queb me demuestres que es cierto lo que me dices  
Zeus: esta bien dame tu mano  
Ikki le dio la mano y Zeus le enseño una serie de imagenes donde aparece una mujer de no mas de 25 años cabello ondulado cafe hasta la cintura ojos rojos con un vestido rojo que alcansaba a distinguir un embarazo casi a termino con un hombre igual a Ikki con el cabello hasta los hombros  
Zeus: ellos son tus padres  
Ikki: eso no es suficiente prueba  
Zeus le enseño otra serie de imagenes donde salia la misma mujer toda sudada acostada en una gran cama con un bebe envuelto en sabanas azules y el hombre admiraba al bebe  
Zeus: fue el dia que naciste  
Ikki: y que paso con el  
Zeus: no lo se solo Hestia sabe que paso con el  
Ikki: solo ella puede contestar cosas sobre mi verdad  
Zeus: si  
Ikki: bien vamos tengo mucho que preguntarle  
Zeus: bien vamos  
Ambos desaparecieron del volcan donde se encontraban dejando la armadra ds Fenix en el volcan  
En el olimpo 2 siluetas aparecieron  
Zeus: al parecer eres el unico que usa ropa abajo de la armadura  
Ikki: porque lo dices  
Zeus: hay varioa caballeros y un general marino -dijo mientras caminaba  
Ikki: ¿quienes? -pregunto mientras seguia a Zeus  
Zeus: en un rato lo sabras primero te tienes que cambiar -dijo llegando al primer cuarto y abriendo la puerta- cambiate y ahorita vengo por ti  
Ikki: para que me tengo que cambiar  
Zeus: porque todos tienen que estar iguales bueno en lo que llegan al templo de sus padres  
Ikki: ¿cuanto tengo que esperar?  
Zeus: como un dia o dos  
Ikki:bueno -dijo entrando y Zeus cerro la puerta se cambio y se sento a esperar  
La ropa de Ikki era una hermosa túnica rojabotas negras una capa blanca con cuello tenia la forma de llamas un cinturon con lo mismo que la capa y unos pantalones negros  
Despues de 5 minutos entro Zeus  
Zeus: listo  
Ikki: que no vez  
Zeus: que genio vamonos  
Ambos salieron y se dirigieron al segundo cuarto ya en la puerta  
Zeus: bien aqui esperaras -dijo abriendo la puerta- disfruta tu estadia  
Ikki entro y Zeus cerro la puerta  
Kanon: -viendo a Ikki como intentaba abrir la puerta y se acerco- miren a quien tenemos aqui  
Ikki: no molestes -dijo mientras seguia intentando abrir la puerta-  
Kanon: ni lo intentes solo abre por fuera y esta protegida por cosmos asi que no se puede romper  
Ikki: yqla intentaste abrirla  
Kanon: yo no Saga  
Ikki: tu que haces aqui  
Kanon: lo mismo que tu soy hijo de Hefestos dios de los herreros y tu  
Ikki:Hestia diosa del fuego  
Kanon: relajate de todos modos no podras salir a menos de que alguien venga por nosotros  
Ikki: ya que -inspecciono el lugar y camino en el pequeño jardin  
Una hora despues  
Una joven esperaba a su madre para hacer la cena pues eran las 6 de la tarde  
Madre: -llegando y poniendo unas bolsas en la mesa- hija  
Hija: que paso mama  
Madre: nadamas me cambio y bajo a ayudarte -subio-  
Tan pronto la madre subio una luz aparecio cegando a la joven  
Joven: -cegada- quien es  
Luz: hola Serenity soy Hera reina de los dioses y eh venido por ti  
Serenity: -recuperando poco a poco la vista- por mi para que  
Hera: para que conoscas a tu padre  
Serenity: yo si conosco a mi padre  
Hera: pero no al verdadero tu padre es Zefiro dios del viento del oeste  
Serenity: mi padre es un dios  
Hera: si vamos para que lo conoscas  
Serenity: vamos  
Ambas desaparecieron dejando una nota en la mesa  
Madre: -bajando y viendo la nota- que sera esto  
Nota: "querida" es tiempo que Serenity regrese al olimpo gracias por cuidarla todos estos años pero es hora que conosca la verdad sobre ti  
Atte: Zefiro  
Madre: diablos no pudo llevarsela el  
Monte olimpo dos siluetas aparecieron  
Hera:bien vamos para que te cambies  
Serenity: que tiene de malo mi ropa  
Hera: nada pero tienes que lucir igual que todos  
Serenity: bueno  
Ambas caminaron hasta llegar al primer cuarto  
Hera: -abriendo la puerta- bien cambiate y ahorita vengo por ti  
Serenity entro y Hera cerro la puerta se cambio y se sento a esperar  
La ropa de Serenity era un vestido dorado largo de manga larga con una avertura del hombro al codo y del codo a la muñeca con una cinta en la cintura zapatos bajos con cintas hasta la rodilla blancos una capa blanca y un collar con un dije en forma de la estrella de los vientos con direccion al oeste  
Hera: -entrando- lista  
Serenity: -parandose- lista  
Hera: bien vamos  
Ambas salieron y caminaron al segundo cuarto  
Serenity: porque la nota decia "es hora que conosca la verdad sobre ti"  
Hera: la verdad no se que problema haya tenido con tu madre pero tu padre me pidio que le diera esa nota yo creo llegando el momento te lo dira bien llegamos -abriendo la puerta- bien disfruta tu estadia  
Serenity entro y Hera cerro la puerta  
Yugi: -acercandose- tu tambien aqui me alegra ver a alguien conocido  
Serenity: la verdad a mi tambien por quien estas aqui  
Yugi: mi madre es Artemisa diosa de la luna y tu  
Serenity: Zefiro dios del viento del oeste  
Ambos se sentaron a platicar

espero les haya gustado dejen reviews


	4. La busqueda parte 3

**Perdon por la tardanza pero no sabia como avanzarle perdon espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto en si en este capitulo solo uso personajes de Saint Seiya**

Una hora después  
Pelinegro: Estás seguro de esto  
Rubio: claro no es la primera vez que lo hago  
Pelinegro: pero nos dejaran entrar es un bar muy prestigioso  
Rubio: claro conozco el dueño del bar y me deja entrar  
Guardia: Hola Hyoga  
Hyoga- Hola otra vez él es un amigo se llama Shiryu  
Shiryu: Hola  
Guardia pasen  
Ambos pasaron se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sus bebidas Shiryu: Ya te hasta te conocen cada que vienes  
Hyoga: no más de 2 veces al mes  
Zeus: -con apariencia más joven- Hola chicos me puedo sentar  
Shiryu: adelante  
Zeus: -se sento: El Cisne y el dragón cierto  
Hyoga: Sí porque  
Zeus: he venido por ustedes  
Hyoga: para qué  
Zeus: porque yo soy Zeus Dios de los dioses y eh venido para que conozcan a sus padres  
Hyoga: nosotros Nunca conocimos Cómo es que Tú los conoces  
Zeus: porque sus padres son Odin dios del norte polar Asgard padre de Hyoga y Poseidon dios de los mares padre de Shiryu  
Shiryu: dioses?  
Zeus: si vamos para que los conoscan  
Shiryu: como sabemos que nos estas diciendo la verdad y realmente eres Zeus  
Zeus: -poniendo sus manos encima de los vasos- miren  
Ambos vieron los vasos y habían imágenes en el vaso de Hyoga veía a su madre parada junto a un hombre con los cabellos como el pero plateados un ojo gris y un parche en donde debería estar el ojo permanecía incado agarrando un vientre poco abultado y Shiryu veía una mujer bastante hemosa de no mas de 19 años cabellos negro largos hasta a la mitad de la cintura ojos cafes agarrando un vientre con un embarazo casi a término  
Zeus: Shiryu ella era tu madre la amante de Poseidón  
Shiryu: mi madre era una amante  
Zeus: Sí porque Anfitrite se nego a darle un hijo a Poseidón y subió a la tierra para encontrar quien le diera un hijo encontro a tu madre Se enamoró Y tú eres es producto de ese amor  
Shiryu: qué pasó con mi madre  
Zeus: eso lo ignoro sólo Poseídon y Anfítrite lo saben y en el caso de Hyoga el es tu padre entonces me acompañan  
Ambos: si ambos  
Pidieron la cuenta pagaron salieron del bar se dirigió a un callejón y desaparecieron  
Monte Olimpo tres siluetas aparecieron  
Zeus: vamos es por aquí -los llevo al primer cuarto -voy a necesitar que se cambien y ahorita vengo por ustedes  
Ambos entraron y Zeus cerro la puerta se cambiaron y se sentaron a platicar  
La ropa de ambos era una túnica de color diferente para cada una y una capa tenía el cuello diferente unas botas negras un pantalón negro y un cinturon con las mismas figuras que el cuello de la capa la túnica de Hyoga era gris y el cuello tenia forma de Yggdrasil Shiryu era azul y el cuello tenía forma de los 7 pilares  
Shiryu: crees que veamos a alguien conocido  
Hyoga: no se  
Zeus: -en el marco de la puerta- listos  
Ambos: si  
Zeus: vamos -caminaron al segundo cuarto-  
Hyoga: tengo una duda  
Zeus: que paso  
Hyoga: que no Odin pertenece a la mitología nórdica  
Zeus: si pero me pidió que te llevara con el -llegando al segundo cuarto- bien aquí esperaran -abriendo la puerta- disfruten su estadía  
Ambos entraron y Zeus cerro la puerta  
Hyoga: maestro -dijo mientras se acercaba a Camus-  
Shiryu: Mu -dijo mientras se acercaba a el-  
Camus: -viendo a Hyoga- tu tambien  
Hyoga: si maestro soy hijo de Odin dios del norte polar Asgard y usted  
Camus: Eos diosa de la aurora  
Mu: hola Shiryu tu de quien eres?  
Shiryu: de Poseidon y tu  
Mu: Persefone  
Shiryu: Persefone? Pero ella no es esposa de...  
Mu: si también soy hijo de "el"  
Shiryu: no tendrás problemas con los jueces  
Mu: espero no  
Dos horas despues  
Zeus: Hera porque no has sido por la siguiente  
Hera: por qué es la hija de Hermes y tu quedaste de ir con él para que le diga a Andrómeda que vaya con su representante  
Zeus: así  
Hera: si  
Zeus: Entonces voy con el -dijo desapareciendo-  
Templo de Hermes  
Hermes estaba en pleno acto cuando llegó Zeus  
Hermes: ZEUS AVISA LA PROXIMA LARGO  
Zeus salió de los aposentos  
Después de unos minutos  
Hermes: -salió con una sábana en la cintura- ahora que quieres  
Zeus: es hora de que vayan por tu hija  
Hermes: Yo le avisó  
Zeus: -dándole un pequeño anillo- Dáselo  
Hermes: -agarrandolo- para que es  
Zeus: para que pueda abrir un portal  
Hermes: ok -se metio al aposento y Zeus se fue  
Diez minutos después  
Isla de la muerte  
Representante: hola pequeña tiempo sin verte  
Joven: hola Albiore que te trae por aquí  
Albiore: eh venido a buscarte  
Joven: que se te ofrece  
Albiore: pequeña Esmeralda desde que naciste te eh ocultado algo  
Esmeralda: que cosa  
Albiore: Guilty no es tu verdadero padre  
Esmeralda: como?  
Albiore: tus verdaderos padres son Hermes Dios del comercio y Andrómeda diosa de las Islas y de las cadenas  
Esmeralda: Cómo se fui a dar con mi padre  
Albiore: poco antes de que tu nacieras la hija de Guilty murió y cuando tu madre me pidió que te pusiera en un buen lugar se me ocurrio el  
Esmeralda: y porque me lo dices  
Albiore: porque es hora que regreses con ellos  
Esmeralda: porque hasta ahora?  
Albiore: porque apenas me dieron la orden vamos?  
Esmeralda: vamos  
Albiore: -estiro la mano el anillo brillo se abrió un portal ambos atravesado y desaparecio el portal  
Monte Olimpo  
Albiore: vamos  
Esmeralda: sabes por dónde es  
Albiore: si me dieron instrucciones precisas de dónde es  
Esmeralda: mmm ya  
Albiore: Aunque todas las puertas son iguales me dijeron Cuál era llegando el primer salón y abriendo la puerta- voy a necesitar que te cambies cuando acabes tocas la puerta porque sólo Abre por fuera de aquí te espero  
a avertura del hombro al codo y del codo a la muñeca con una cinta en la cintura zapatos bajos con cintas Esmeralda: si -entró se cambia y tocó la puerta-  
La ropa de Esmeralda era un vestido plateado largo de manga larga con un hasta la rodilla blancos una capa blanca y un collar con un dije en forma de una cadena entrelazada  
Albiore: -abriendo la puerta- eres igual de hermosa que tu madre vamos  
Caminaron en silencio al segundo cuarto  
Albiore: -poniendo la mano en la perilla y volteando a ver a Esmeralda- no estés nerviosa todo va a estar bien  
Esmeralda: si  
Albiore abrió la puerta y Esmeralda entro después de curiosiar  
poco vio a Ikki sentado en el jardin recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados  
Ikki: -sintiendo la mirada de Esmeralda y abriendo los ojos- Esmeralda -se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y la abrazo- te extrañe me hiciste mucha falta  
Esmeralda: yo también te extrañe  
Ikki: tu también eres hija?  
Esmeralda: si soy hija de Hermes dios del comercio y Andromeda diosa de las islas y las cadenas y tu  
Ikki: Hestia diosa del fuego -se sento y Esmeralda se acostó en sus piernas  
Una hora después  
En el orfanato  
Joven: bien niños terminen de lavarse los dientes y vallan a dormir  
Makoto: pero apenas son las 10 andale solo una hora mas  
Joven: les prometo que mañana iremos al parque  
Makoto: -feliz- enserio  
Joven: si  
Makoto: Mino Eris nos prometió que mañana iríamos al parque  
Mino: enserio -viendo a Eris-  
Eris solo asistio  
Después de 10 minutos todos los niños estaban dormidos  
Eris: -entrando al baño se lavo la cara y se vio al espejo- quien eres -dijo cuando vio a Hera por el espejo  
Hera: hola Eris soy Hera reina de los dioses  
Eris: una diosa? dijo volteando Hera: si y eh venido por ti  
Eris: por mi para que  
Hera: para que conoscas a tu madre  
Eris: mi madre? Como conoces a mi madre  
Hera: porque tu madre es Ellis diosa de la discordia  
Eris: mi madre es una diosa?  
Hera: si vienes conmigo -dijo estirándole la mano-  
Eris: pero  
Hera: no tengas miedo no pasara nada  
Eris: de acuerdo -dandole la mano a Hera-  
Ambas desaparecieron  
Monte olimpo 2 siluetas aparecieron  
Hera: vamos para que te cambies  
Eris: vamos  
La llevo al primer cuarto  
Hera: -abriendo la puerta- cambiante y ahorita vengo por ti  
Eris: si -dijo entrando-  
Hera cerro la puerta y Eris se cambio  
La ropa de Eris era un vestido dorado largo de manga larga con un hasta la rodilla blancos una capa blanca y un collar con un dije en forma de una manzana  
Hera: -entrando- lista  
Eris: asintió  
Hera: bien vamos  
Ambas fueron al segundo cuarto  
Eris: cuantas personas hay  
Hera: si las cuentas no me fallan siete personas -abriendo la puerta bien- aquí esperaras  
Eris: de acuerdo  
Eris entró y Hera cerró la puerta  
Hyoga: -acercándose a Eris- veo que tú también  
Eris: Sí y tú de quién eres  
Hyoga: de Odin y tú  
Eris: Ellis Diosa de la discordia  
Hyoga: creo tú madre se rompió la cabeza cuando escogió tu nombre Eris: eres un tonto  
Se quedaron platicando  
Una hora despues  
En la mansión kido  
Saori: -dormía tranquila hasta que sintió un poderoso cosmo que la despertó- quien anda ahí  
Hera: -a los pies de la cama- soy Hera y eh venido por ti  
Saori: por mi? Para que?  
Hera: para que conoscas a tu madre Saori: no entiendo  
Hera: tu madre es la verdadera Athena  
Saori: porque ella  
Hera: los dioses tuvieron que cumplir la misión de engendrar a sus hijos y tu bajaste a la tierra como representante de ella hasta que llegara el momento vienes conmigo  
Saori: -levantandose de la cama vamos  
Hera: bien  
Ambas desaparecieron  
Monte Olimpo  
2 siluetas aparecieron  
Hera: bien vamos te tienes que cambiar  
Saori: si  
Llegaron al primer cuarto bien  
Hera: -abriendo la puerta- cambiate y ahorita vengo por ti  
Saori entro y se cambio  
La ropa de Saori era un vestido beige largo de manga larga con un hasta la rodilla blancos una capa blanca y un collar con un dije en forma de un el símbolo de tierra en chino  
Hera: -entrando- lista  
Saori: si  
Ambas salieron del primer cuarto y caminaron al segundo  
Saori: porque dieron la misión de engendrar hijos  
Hera: esa es información que no puedo dar hasta que llegue el momento Zeus les dara esa información -llegando al segundo cuarto- bien aquí esperaras  
Saori entro y Hera cerro la puerta el salón estaba vacío así que agarro un libro y se fue a acostar

**Gracias por leer espero aya sido de su agrado dejen Reviews**


	5. La Busqueda Parte 4

**Ya se 6 meses sin actualizar no meresco perdon pero no estuve en las mejores condiciones y mis musas no daban ideas para este fic lo siento mucho**

La Busqueda Parte 4

A la mañana siguiente  
-Hera despertó por los movimientos de Zeus- ahora que te pasa  
Olvide mandar al representante de Hermes -dijo Zeus cambiándose-  
Y lo vas a esta hora en la tierra es de madrugada  
No importa quiero acabar temprano  
Aya tu -dijo Hera volviendo a acostarse- pero ya hubieras avanzado mucho si no te hubieras ido con las musas  
No importa -dijo Zeus presentándose en sueños-  
Sueño  
Albiore por una calle poco transitada donde se veía que iba a llover de repente frente a el haciendo que se deslumbrara cuando pudo ver vio a Zeus enfrente de el  
Es hora que vallas por su hijo - dijo Zeus lo mas imponente que pudo  
De acuerdo -dijo Albiore tranquilo-  
Todo se torno obscuro  
Fin del sueño  
-Albiore despertó y reviso la hora en el reloj del buró- es enserio no podía mas tarde -saco un largo bosteso se paro de la cama y se puso un pantalón que estaba tirado en el piso y fue a ponerse su armadura  
A donde vas -dijo una mujer cubriéndose con la sabanas y sentándose en la cama-  
Tengo que hacer algo no me tardó mas de una hora -dijo acercándose a ella y la beso- nos vemos en un rato traigo el desayuno -y salió de la habitación-  
Unos minutos después  
Albiore llego a un pequeño departamento y tocó el timbre  
-Un joven despertó- quien sera a esta hora- se paro y fue hacia la puerta y la abrio- maestro  
Tiempo sin verte -dijo Albiore-  
Que haces aquí -dijo el joven bostezando-  
Vengo por ti Shun -dijo serio-  
Por mi para que -pregunto curioso-  
Para que conoscas a tus padres -dijo viendolo-  
Perdón -dijo sorprendido- estas seguro que era por mi por quien venias  
Completamente -dijo con una mirada de seguridad-  
Y como sabes quienes son mis padres -preguntó confundido-  
Porque tus padres son Hermes Dios del comercio y Andrómeda diosa de las Islas y de las cadenas -dijo muy seguro-  
Es enserio -dijo muy sorprendido-  
Si vamos -dijo estirándole la mano-  
-Shun lo pensó unos segundos- vamos -agarro su mano-  
Albiore creo un portal con el anillo y ambos desaparecieron  
En el Olimpo  
Bien vamos es por aquí -dijo Albiore caminando-  
Oye desde cuando sabes sobre mis padres -pregunto Shun-  
Desde que naciste pero pasaste a mi cuidado en el momento que llegaste a la isla -dijo serio-  
No entiendo -dijo confundido-  
Pues veras -dijo volteando a verlo- desde que naciste se decidió que pasarias al cuidado de Erpo el representante de Hermes tu padre se aria responsable de ti y yo de tu hermana  
Tengo una Hermana? -preguntó sorprendido  
Si pero como te iba diciendo nosotros teniamos que vigilarlos para que no les pasara nada aunque llegaste al orfanato nunca te dejo de cuidar -dijo llegando al primer cuarto- bueno voy a necesitar que te cambies entra a cambiarte cuando termines toca la puerta -dijo abriendo la puerta  
Shun entro y se cambio  
La ropa de Shun era una túnica de color Azul y la capa tenía la forma de monedas cayendo a unas manos unas botas negras un pantalón negro y un cinturon con las mismas figuras que el cuello de la capa  
Cuando término toco la puerta y Albiore la abrió  
Bien vamos -ambos siguieron caminando- en que estábamos a si también cuando llegaste a la mansión Kido pero aunque los tuviéramos que cuidar teníamos ciertas restricciones cuando llegaste a la isla se decidió que pasarias a mi cuidado pero Erpo nunca dejo de ver por ti te acuerdas del que se encargaba de llevar los víveres a la isla  
El castaño de cabello hasta la cintura y ojos morados que siempre se me quedaba viendo  
Exacto el es quien te cuido desde que naciste -dijo llegando al segundo cuarto- bien aqui esperaras  
Albiore abrió la puerta Shun entro y Albiore cerro la puerta  
Shun entro a los cuartos casi todos estaban dormidos  
-Shiryu se acerco a Shun- valla tu también aquí  
Que sorpresa verte aquí todos son hijos de dioses -preguntó  
Shun viendo a las camas-  
Al parecer si pero la mayoría son de dioses menores y Saori también resulto ser hija por cierto de quien eres hijo -preguntó Shiryu-  
De Hermes Dios del comercio y Andrómeda diosa de las Islas y de las cadenas -dijo tranquilo- y tu  
De Poseidon pero tu eres Hijo de 2 dioses de todos nosotros solo hay cuatro  
Ambos salieron a los sillones a platicar  
Una hora después  
En un pequeño departamento cerca de la bahía un joven dormia tranquilo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba alrededor  
Zeus entró en forma de águila por la pequeña ventana y empezó a hacerle aire con sus alas haciendo desperertar al joven  
Pero como rayos entro -se pregunto sentándose en la cama  
Seiya eh venido por ti -dijo el águila sorprendiendo a Seiya-  
Para que vienes por mi -pregunto Seiya parándose de la cama- y quien eres tu  
-Zeus tomo su verdadera forma frente a Seiya-  
Yo soy Zeus dios de dioses -dijo con aires de grandeza- y eh venido por ti para que conoscas a tu padre  
Zeus -preguntó incredulo- y tu que tienes que ver con mi padre  
Porque tu eres hijo de Aeolos dios de los vientos  
Espera un segundo estas diciendo que mi padre siempre supo de mi existencia y vio todo lo que paso en grecia y las batallas que tuvimos -preguntó confundido-  
Hay no te hagas el sufrido eso no es nada en comparación con lo que tuvieron que sufrir el hijo de Hestia y uno de los gemelos de Dinosios así que cual es tu elección vienes o lo hacemos por las malas  
-Seiya lo pensó unos segundos- bien iré contigo  
Aww -dijo con decepción- yo quería enseñarte mis dotes históricos pero bueno -estiro su mano- vamos  
Seiya agarro su mano y ambos desaparecieron  
Monte olimpo  
2 siluetas aparecieron  
Vamos es por aquí -dijo dirigiéndose al primer cuarto-  
Ambos se caminaron hasta llegar al primer cuarto  
Bien cambiate y ahorita vengo por ti -dijo abriendo la puerta-  
Seiya entró y Zeus cerro la puerta  
Se cambio y se sentó a esperar  
La ropa de Seiya era una túnica de color gris y la capa tenía la forma de la estrella de los vientos con todas las direcciones unas botas negras un pantalón negro y un cinturon con las mismas figuras que el cuello de la capa  
Listo -dijo Zeus en la puerta-  
Si -dijo parándose-  
Ambos caminaron hasta la segunda puerta  
Bien aquí esperaras por tu padre -dijo abriendo la puerta-  
Seiya entro y Zeus cerro la puerta  
Seiya -llamo Shiryu que estaba sentado con Hyoga y Shun-  
Chicos -dijo sentándose frente a ellos- ustedes también que bueno que hay alguien conocido aquí  
Y no somos los únicos -dijo Hyoga-  
Pues quien mas esta aquí -preguntó Seiya-  
Aparte de Saori -dijo Shun- media orden dorada por cierto de quien eres hijo  
De Aelos dios de los vientos y ustedes -pregunto Seiya-  
Shun es hijo de Hermes y Andromeda Shiryu de Poseidon y yo de Odin

**De nuevo perdon solo dos personajes para tanto tiempo pero perdi mi cuaderno de notas y no recuerdo el siguiente de quien es hijo me acuerdo de algunos pero son mas abajo**


	6. La busqueda parte 5

Notas:

Ya aprendi la leccion ya no voy a pasar 6 meses sin actualizar por lo tanto ya esta aqui el siguente capitulo espero les guste

Una hora después en un lugar extraño Zeus apareció frente a la "prision" donde se encontraba el hijo

Siento mucho lo que te paso pero tu sufrimento terminara -dijo rompiendo el sello que lo tenia encerrado cayendo hincado frente a el-

Quien eres tu -dijo el joven poniendose de pie-

Yo soy Zeus dios de los dioses y eh venido por ti Syaoran -dijo tranquilo-

Y porque un dios abría de venir por mi -pregunto sin apartar su vista de Zeus-

Porque tu eres el gemelo mayor de Dinosios dios del vino -dijo tranquilo y es hora que lo conoscas-

Gemelo dices y donde esta el -preguntó tranquilo-

El se encuentra en otra dimensión no se si sepa o no de tu existencia -dijo sin apartar la vista del joven y estirando su mano- vamos

Mi padre es un dios y vio todo lo que paso porque no hizo nada para impedirlo -dijo tranquilo-

Esa fue culpa mia cuando di la orden que tuvieran hijos les dije que no podian irrumpir en su vida y les puse una proteccion en la cual ningun dios pudiera acercarse a ustedes pero quien te hizo esto no fue un dios ni guerrero de los dioses por eso la proteccion no funciono -dijo sin mover su mano-

-Syaoran parecio pensarlo unos segundos- de acuerdo vamos -agarró la mano de Zeus-

Ambos desaparecieron

Monte Olimpo

Dos siluetas aparecieron

Vamos es por aqui -dijo Zeus caminando unos pasos-

Que hizo mi padre cuando vio mi situacion -pregunto siguendo a Zeus-

Llego muy desesperado conmigo pidiendome ayuda pero yo pense que exageraba despues de unos dias le pedi tu libro del destino vi que habia cambiado y me di cuenta de mi error pero ya era muy tarde -dijo sin dejar de caminar-

Libro del destino? Que es eso -pregunto extrañado-

Son libros que a difencia de los libros de la vida mande a hacer especiales para ustedes para que sus padres y representantes pudieran ver que es lo que iva a pasar con ustedes y hacer todo lo posible por que ese libro no cambiara si mal no recuerdo solo 4 cambiaron -dijo llegando al primer cuarto- ahorita te sigo explicando voy a necesitar que te cambies y ahorita vengo por ti -dijo abriendo la puerta- por cierto toma -dijo dándole un parche dorado-

Syaoran tomo el parche se metio al cuarto Zeus cerro la puerta se metió al baño, se quito el parce se lavó la cara, se puso el que Zeus le dio y se cambio

La ropa de Syaoran era una hermosa túnica color vino botas negras blanca con cuello en forma de una copa unos pantalones negros y un cinturon con la misma figura que el cuello de la capa

-Después de unos minutos llego Zeus- listo?

Syaoran solo asistio

Bien vamos -ambos caminaron rumbo al segundo cuarto- y los libros de la vida se crean en el momento que nacen y cambian de color en el momento que mueren los seres humanos y los dioses no tenemos un destino definido por eso mande a hacer esos libros

Ya entiendo -dijo caminando-

Tu padre sigue buscando la manera de recuperar tu ojo -dijo llegando al segundo cuarto-

Bien aquí esperaras un tiempo en unos momentos ire por tu hermano el se llama Shaoran -abrió la puerta- disfruta tu estadia

Syaoran entro y Zeus cerro la puerta

Syaoran se quedo viendo unos minutos

Hola -dijo Hyoga acercándose a el-

Hola -contesto viendolo-

Soy Hyoga hijo de Odin dios del norte polar/ Asgard y tu -pregunto tranquilo-

Syaoran hijo de Dinosios dios del vino -dijo sin dejar de verlo- porqué tu no tienes un parche -pregunto serio-

Porque yo si tengo ojo solo que lo tengo muy lastimado asi que siento que con las vendas me es suficiente y tu -pregunto tranquilo-

Yo di mi ojo para que alguien mas tuviera corazon -dijo tranquilo-

Hyoga se empezo a sentir incomodo asi que decidio cambiar de tema y salieron al patio a platicar

Una hora despues

Un joven se preparaba para ir a la escuela cuando Zeus se aparecio frente a el poniendolo a la defensiva

Quien rayos eres tu -dijo el joven en posición de pelea-

A pesar de ser gemelos ambos tienen un carácter muy diferente -dijo Zeus con los brazos cruzados-

De que rayos estas hablando -dijo sin moverse-

Yo soy Zeus y eh venido por ti Shaoran -dijo bajando los brazos-

Zeus? Y como sabes mi nombre? -dijo dándole una mirada no muy amigable-

Porque tu eres el gemelo menor de Dinosios dios del Vino y vengo por ti para llevarte con el -dijo mas tranquilo-

Yo solo tengo 4 hermanas -dijo relajando un poco su posición- y como que un dios

No niego que tengas mas hermanas pero el y tu son hijos de un dios y es hora que vallan con el vienes -dijo estirando la mano-

-Shaoran lo pensó unos minutos- esta bien pero quiero que me expliques bien lo de mi hermano -dijo dandole la mano

Ambos desaparecieron

Monte Olimpo

Dos siluetas aparecieron

Bien vamos -dijo caminando- lo de tu hermano es un tema un poco complicado

Porque? -pregunto caminando-

Porque su destino fue cambiado y fue encerrado por un tipo hechicero -dijo tranquilo- hay cosas que solo sus padres saben entre ellas el porque ustedes fueron separados

Y tu y el siendo dioses no pudierom hacer nada para impedirlo -dijo serio-

-se paro en el primer cuarto- eso ahorita te lo explicó necesitó que te cambies -abrio la puerta- entra y ahorita vengo por ti

Shaoran entro y se cambio

Su ropa era igual a la de Syaoran

Zeus abrio la puerta y ambos siguieron caminando

Porque no hicimos nada para impedirlo -dijo serio- pues para evitar que los dioses enemigos de sus padres y sus subordinados hicieran algo en su contra lastimandolos les puse una protección que no pudieran hacerles daño y como le dije a tu hermano quien lo encerro no era un dios ni guerrero por lo tanto la protección no se activo

Y mientras estuvo encerrado -pregunto tranquilo-

Porque su libro del destino cambio y nisiquiera yo puedo puedo intervenir en ese libro -contesto caminando-

Se escucha bastante complicado -dijo viendo el suelo-

Y lo es pero su padre les explicará con calma cualquier duda que tengan -dijo parandose en la segunda puerta- bien aqui esperaras a que su padre venga por ustedes tu hermano se llama Syaoran y son identicos por si quieres hablar con el -abrio la puerta y Shaoran entro- disfruta tu estadia y no le preguntes de su ojo -cerro la puerta-

Volteo hacia la puerta sin entender las ultimas palabras de Zeus investigo un poco el lugar encontrando a Syaoran leyendo un libro en la litera de abajo

Hola -dijo Shaoran a unos cuantos metros de el-

-Syaoran volteo la mirada dejo el libro a un lado- hola

Tu eres Syaoran verdad -preguntó Shaoran-

Si -dijo sentándose- y tu Shaoran cierto.

Shaoran solo asistió y entendió las palabras de Zeus quedandose unos minutos en silencio.

Ambos sabian que iban a tardar en poder entablar una conversación.

Una hora después

Dos jovenes estudiantes estaban en los "lockers" cambiandose los zapatos platicando como las grandes amigas que eran.

Hera apareció frente a las dos poniendo a una frente a la otra en señal de protección

Quien eres -dijo la joven de adelante-

Eres bastante altanera -dijo Hera tranquila- bien yo soy Hera reina de los dioses y he venido por ustedes

Y para que -dijo la joven de atras-

Para que conoscan a sus madres -dijo viéndolas-

Creó que te estas equivocando de personas -dijo la joven de enfrente- mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña

Y hoy en la mañana vi a la mía -dijo la de atras-

No ustedes son las que busco -dijo caminando unos paso hacia ellas- ambas son hijas de diosas que fueron bajadas a la tierra y fueron a dar con sus familias

Ambas la veian incrédulas

Sakura tu eres hija de Demeter diosa de la Agricultura y Tomoyo hija de Iris diosa mensajera -dijo estirando las manos- y es momento que regresen con ellas

Ambas permanecieron tranquilas y despues de pensarlo unos segundos decidieron ir con ella

Las tres desaparecieron y dos papelitos salieron volando

En la oficina de una gran empresa de juguetes entro por la ventana un papel posandose en el escritorio

Una mujer entro y se sento en su silla viendo el papel y lo leyó

Nota: muchas gracias por cuidar de Tomoyo todos estos años estoy muy agradecida contigo pero a pesar que ella haya regresado conmigo siempre seras una madre para ella porque la criaste con amor y dedicación y ella podra bajarte a ver en el momento que ella quiera

Atte. Iris

No pensé que se la tuvieran que llevar tan pronto -dijo Sonomi con voz entre cortada- pero bueno se que estara bien

En una Universidad un papel entro por la ventana y se poso en el escritorio del maestro despues de unos minutos entro y lo vio

Nota: gracias por dejarme engendrar a Sakura en el vientre de Nadeshko pero lamentablemente es hora que regresé conmigo pero estoy segura que si le ofrezco ir a la tierra a visitarlos ella se alegrara de poderlos ver nuevamente

Atte. Demeter

-Fujitaka suspiro con tristeza- sabia que esto pasaria tarde o temprano

Monte Olimpo

Hera caminaba con Sakura y Tomoyo

Y porque fuimos a dar a la tierra -preguntó Tomoyo-

Porque Zeus decidió que estarian en la tierra hasta el dia que fuéramos por ustedes -dijo caminando-

Y porque nuestras madres nunca bajaron a vernos -preguntó Sakura-

Porque fue una de las reglas cuando los tuvieran -dijo parandose en la primera puerta-

Bien voy a necesitar que se cambien y ahorita vengo por ustedes -dijo abriendo la puerta-

Ambas entraron, Hera cerro la puerta, se cambiaron y se sentaron

La ropa de ambas era un vestido largo de manga larga con un hasta la rodilla blancos una capa blanca y un collar de Sakura era cafe y el dije en forma de una vara de trigo y de Tomoyo era blanco con plateado y el dije en forma de un sobre muy detallado

Lo bueno es que somos amigas -dijo Tomoyo-

Y podemos hablar tu y yo si es que hay más -dijo Sakura- aunque voy a extrañar a mi papá y hermano

Yo también extrañare a mi mamá -dijo tranquila-

Me preguntó si mi papá sabia sobre esto -dijo agarrando su dije-

Tus padres mortales habían llegado en un acuerdo con Demeter con respectó a ti -dijo Hera en marcó de la puerta-

Que clase de acuerdo? -preguntó Sakura?

No lo se eso ni Zeus lo sabe todos los pactos que hicieron los dioses en la tierra quedaron en secreto -dijo tranquila- vamos esperarán en otro lugar -camino unos pasos

Ambas se pararon y siguieron a Hera

Y mi madre tambien sabía de mi -preguntó tras Hera-

Ella tambien estaba al tanto de todo y que en algun momento tendrias que volver al Olimpo -dijo llegando al segundo cuarto- bien aqui esperaran- dijo abriendo la puerta-

Ambas entraron

Disfruten su estadía -dijo cerrando la puerta-

Ambas caminaron viendo el lugar

Sakura, Daidouji ustedes tambien aqui -dijo Shaoran saliendo del cuarto-

Es bueno ver a alguien conocido por aqui -dijo Tomoyo-

Pues si hay algunos que estan aqui solos por no conocer a nadie -dijo Shaoran-

Syaoran salio del cuarto con un libro en la mano rumbo al patio

Ese chico se parece mucho a ti -dijo Sakura-

Segun me dijo Zeus somos gemelos y que ah sufrido mucho-dijo viéndolas-

Es increíble el parecido que ambos tienen -dijo Sakura- creo lo unico que la unica diferencia es el parche

Asi parece pero Zeus me dijo que no le preguntara -dijo viendo hacia la puerta del patio- casi no eh hablado con el es un poco dificil la conversacion con el

Notas finales:

Como dije en un principio este fic es la idea general ya que Tsubasa no lo vi hasta hace como 2 años y se me ocurrio ponerlos como gemelos asi que estaria hubicado al final de la segunda temprada

Y en el caso de Sakura Card Captors estaria hubicado al final de la serie osea que no cuento la pelicula de la ultima carta clow

Y gracias por su apoyo solo falta un capitulo de la busqueda


	7. La busqueda parte 6

Ya sé que tardo demasiado pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo y menos porque en esta semana es fin de cuatrimestre y a la par fin de la carrera así que ha sido muy atareado y a la vez eh estado muy emocional por todo lo siento enserio el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo en un mes sin fallas aprox escribo 1000 palabras por mes

* * *

**La Busqueda Parte 6**

Una hora después dos jóvenes caminaban en el patio de la escuela con un bonche copias cada uno

-Zeus apareció cerca de ellos, se transformó en una versión mucho más joven y camino poniéndose enfrente de ellos- que bueno que los encuentro el señor director me pidió que fuéramos a su oficina

Y para que nos quiere -dijo el joven de cabellos cortos-

No lo sé solo me pidió que los llevara conmigo -dijo Zeus tranquilo-

Ya que -dijo el de cabellos largos-

Los tres caminaron en dirección a la oficina

Ya adentro el director estaba sentado tras su escritorio pegado con mucha cinta solo con la nariz  
descubierta

Que le paso al señor director -dijo el de cabello cortó-

Es que no quería que escuchara lo que les iba a decir -dijo regresando a su verdadera forma-

Quién rayos eres tu -dijo el de cabello largo-

Yo soy Zeus dios de Dioses y eh venido por ustedes para que conozcan su padre -dijo viéndolos-

Estas loco nosotros si conocemos a nuestro padre -dijo el de cabello largo-

No estoy loco ustedes son Koji y Koichi hijos de Bóreas dios del viento del norte

Hijos de un dios dices? -preguntó Koichi-

Exacto -dijo Zeus-

No te creo -dijo Koji cruzando los brazos- como sabemos que tienes otras intenciones

Mira a mí solo me interesan las mujeres bonitas e inocentes -dijo serio y un poco indignado- y en caso  
de hacerles algo me meteré en problemas con Bóreas y él es muy unido a los otros dioses de los vientos así que estarían 4 dioses e n contra mío y no solo ellos si llega a oídos de Aeolos serían 5 y yo no quiero problemas -estiró sus manos- vendrán conmigo

Ambos se vieron

De acuerdo pero queremos que nos expliques como es que nuestro padre es un dios -dijo Koji-

Bien -ambos agarraron las manos de Zeus-

Los tres desaparecieron

Monte Olimpo

Tres siluetas aparecieron

Bien es por aquí -dijo Zeus caminando- yo les deje como encargó que tuvieran un único hijo pero hubo 3 casos en los que tuvieron gemelos pero ahí no puedo hacer nada es la naturaleza

Y tiene algo de malo que hayamos sido gemelos -dijo Koichi-

No solo que me iban a hacer trabajar más pero era lo único -dijo despreocupado-

Y cómo es que yo vivía con mi padre -dijo Koji-

Porque él era tu padre humano muchos dioses hicieron pactos con los humanos que los dejaran  
engendrar sus cuerpos otros se hacían pasar por su pareja pero no sé cuál fue la situación en su casó -dijo Zeus parándose en la primera puerta- voy a necesitar que se cambien -abrió la puerta-

Para qué? -preguntó Koichi-

Todos que estar iguales hasta que sus padres vengan por ustedes -dijo Zeus haciéndose a un lado-

Los dos entraron, se vieron uno al otro y se cambiaron

La ropa de ambos era una hermosa túnica azul ultramar botas negras una capa blanca con cuello en  
forma de la estrella de los vientos con dirección al norte el cinturón tenia lo mismo que el cuello y unos pantalones negros

Valla nunca me imaginé que fuéramos hijos de un dios -dijo Koichi sentado-

Yo tampoco -dijo agarrando el letrero con el nombre de su padre- pero me dejo pensando cual fue la como fue la situación por la cual estuvo con nuestra madre

Bóreas contestará cada una de sus preguntas en el momento que venga por ustedes -dijo Zeus en el marco de la puerta- listos?

Ambos asistieron

Bien entonces vamos -empezó a caminar y ambos lo siguieron-

Contestará todas nuestras dudas -preguntó Koji-

Si por más pequeña que esta sea -dijo Zeus sin dejar de caminar-

Y como en cuánto tiempo vendrá por nosotros -preguntó Koichi-

Haciendo cuentas, faltan 3 así que hoy terminaría con la recolección, así que mañana daría el aviso  
para que pasado mañana vengan pero no sé en qué momento venga puede ser el primero o el último en venir dependerá de que tan ocupado este -dijo caminando-

Y que tan difícil será controlar los vientos para un dios -dijo Koji viéndolo-

Aunque es un dios tiene que obedecer órdenes de un dios superior los principales somos 12 pero de ahí se derivan los secundarios, después los menores y Bóreas junto a los otros 3 dioses del viento son menores -dijo parándose en el segundo cuarto- bien aquí esperaran -abrió la puerta y ambos entraron-  
Disfruten su estadía -cerro la puerta-

Valla hay mucha gente aquí -dijo Koichi tranquilo-

Ósea que todos los dioses tuvieron hijos -dijo Koji-

Hola -dijo Yugi acercándose a ellos-

Hola -dijo Koichi mientras Koji caminaba hacia la puerta del patio- perdón por la actitud de mi hermano nos cayó mucho de peso el saber que éramos hijos de un dios  
No te preocupes es algo difícil de asimilar después de tantos años -le dio la mano- soy Yugi hijo de Artemisa diosa de la luna y tu

Soy Koichi -agarro su mano- hijo de Bóreas dios del viento del norte y mi hermano es Koji

Luego tendremos el honor de conocernos -dijo tranquilo-

Ambos se sentaron a platicar

Una hora después

Una joven estaba en plena clase cuando el director entro

Buenos días profesor podría prestarme a una de sus alumnas -dijo viéndolo con la mirada ida-

Claro señor director -lo vio- se encuentra bien

Si profesor me permite a la señorita Kamiya -dijo sin dejar de verlo-

Señorita Kamiya vaya con el señor director

Si profesor -se paró de su asiento y ambos salieron del salón-

Todo el camino fue silencioso hasta llegar a la oficina principal ya ahí el director salió dejando a Kari  
dentro Hera apareció enfrente de ella

Hola Kari -dijo Hera tranquila-

Quien eres tú y como sabes mi nombre -dijo nerviosa-

Yo soy Hera reina de los dioses y eh venido por ti para que conozcas a tu madre -dijo tranquila-

Yo si conozco a mi madre -dijo Kari caminando un poco hacia atrás-

No tengas miedo ella era tu madre humana y adoptiva pero tu verdadera madre es Ilitia diosa de los  
partos -dijo estirando la mano- y es momento que regreses con ella

Kari estaba muy confundida y no se movía

Quieres una prueba de lo que te estoy diciendo -dijo tranquila-

Kari solo asistió

Bien dame tu mano -estiro su mano y Kari tardo un poco en agarrarla-

Hera le enseño unas imágenes donde aparecía una mujer muy parecida a ella pero con el cabello hasta la cadera junto a sus padres que cargaban a un bebe

Ellos son tus padres cierto -preguntó tranquila-

Si -dijo casi en susurró-

Y tu madre ósea Ilitia es la mujer que se encuentra ahí -dijo viéndola-

Y porque esta tan alejada -preguntó un poco más tranquila-  
Porque en cuánto ustedes tocaran la tierra se activaría la barrera de Zeus -dijo estirando la mano- te parece si eso te lo explicó cuándo vallamos para que la conozcas

Esta bien -dijo agarrando su mano-

Ambas desaparecieron de la oficina

Monte Olimpo

Dos siluetas aparecieron

Vamos es por aquí -dijo caminando-

Me podrías explicar la barrera -dijo siguiéndola-

Veras para evitar que algún enemigo del dios en si lastimara a su hijo Zeus le puso una protección a los  
hijos en la cual ningún dios ni guerrero de los dioses pudieran lastimarlos pero la barrera solo funcionaba cuando tocaran la tierra pero la barrera de su nacimiento tampoco les permitía permanecer mucho tiempo dentro del Olimpo pero esta desparecería cuando ustedes tocaran el olimpo por voluntad propia -dijo llegando al segundo cuarto- bien voy a necesitar que te cambies y ahorita vengo por ti -abrió la puerta y Kari entro-

Observó un poco el lugar, después se cambió y se quedó parada viendo el letrero con el nombre de su madre

La ropa de Kari era un vestido rosa pálido largo de manga larga con unos zapatos blancos con unas cintas hasta la rodilla una capa blanca y un collar con un dije en forma de un bebe

-Después de unos minutos Hera entro- lista

Kari asistió levemente

Bien entonces vamos -dijo tranquila y Kari la siguió- es por eso que para ir por ustedes tenemos que explicarles las cosas para entrar aquí

Y mis padres sabían de mi madre -preguntó viendo el piso-

En todo momento lo supieron de hecho ellos hicieron un acuerdo pero no se cual haya sido -dijo parándose en la segunda puerta- bien aquí esperaras -Kari entro y Hera cerró la puerta-

Hola -dijo Eris acercándose-

Hola -dijo Kari tímida-

Yo soy Eris hija de la discordia y tu -dijo con una sonrisa-

Yo soy Kari hija de Ilitia diosa delos partos -dijo tímida-

Es un gusto espero nos llevemos bien -dijo mientras caminaban hacia los sillones

Una hora después

2 chicas caminaban rumbo hacia una especie de tienda cuando Hera apareció frente a ellas

Quien eres tu - preguntó una de las chicas  
Yo soy Hera reina de los dioses y eh venido por ustedes - dijo tranquila-

Una diosa - preguntó la de cabello morado-

Y como para que viene una diosa a buscarnos - dijo la de cabello azul desconfiada-  
Porque ustedes son Sophie hija de Euro dios del Este y Nicole hija de Hebe diosa de la juventud - dijo viéndolas-

Estas loca yo vivo con mi padre - dijo Sophie-

Yo igual vivo con mi madre -dijo Nicole-

Ambos fueron sus padres humanos adoptivos -dijo tranquila y segura-

Y porque según tu nos abandonaron - dijo Sophie-

Porque fueron órdenes directas de Zeus - dijo tranquila- todos tenían que tener un único hijo y ustedes son dichas hijas, ellos solo siguieron órdenes y según esas órdenes es hora que regresen con ellos - estiró ambas manos-

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y se vieron mutuamente

Bien yo si iré quiero respuestas -dijo Sophie agarrando la mano de Hera -

Yo también quiero explicaciones de todo esto -agarró la otra mano de Hera-

Monte Olimpo

3 siluetas aparecieron

Bien es por aquí -dijo caminando-

Podrías explicarnos lo del trato - dijo Sophie sería-

Para que ustedes pudieran estar a salvo y tuvieran una familia que los quisiera algunos hicieron  
convenio con los humanos para que pudieran vivir con ellos otros se hacían pasar por la pareja y los  
engendraron por otro lado están los dioses que tuvieron una relación los humanos y así fueron engendrados como ven hay diferentes pero no sé exactamente cual haya sido el trato -dijo parándose en la primera puerta- bien necesito que se cambien - abrió la puerta

Porque -preguntó Sophie-

Porque todos tienen qué lucir iguales -dijo tranquila-

Ambas se vieron y entraron

La ropa de ambas era un vestido largo de manga larga con un hasta la rodilla blancos una capa blanca y un collar de Sophié era verde claro y el dije en forma de la estrella de los vientos con dirección al Este y el de Nicole era turquesa y el dije en forma de una silueta de una joven

Después de unos minutos llegó Hera

Listas -preguntó tranquila-

Ambas asistieron

Bien entonces vamos -se dirigieron al segundo cuarto-

Y porque no saben cuál es la forma en que nosotras nacimos -pregunto Nicole-

Porque ellos se limitaron a tener un solo hijo pero no nos dijeron cuál fue la forma en que lo hicieron pero lo importante es que las tuvieron -dijo llegando a la segunda puerta- bien aquí esperarán -abrió la puerta-

Ambas entraron y Hera cerró la puerta

Kari se acercó con tranquilidad hacia ellas

Hola -dijo tranquila pero tímidamente- soy Kari hija de Ilitia diosa de los partos

Hola yo soy Nicole hija de Hebe diosa de la Juventud –dijo tranquila-

Y yo soy Sophie hija de Euro dios del Este –dijo viendo hacia todos lados- todos son hijos

Si pero no eh podido hablar con todos –dijo volteando-

Nicole se puso a caminar mientras Kari y Sophie salieron al patio a platicar

* * *

Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic a pesar de que tardo demasiado en escribirlo dejen Reviews son muy importantes para mi

Koji y Koichi son de Digimon 4  
Kari de Digimon 1 y 2  
y Nicole y Sophie son de Magical Doremi


	8. Problemas en el Olimpo

Notas: bueno ya esta aqui el siguiente capitulo un poco tarde pero la verdad este es el que se me complica un poco mas

* * *

Problemas en el Olimpo

Por fin acabe con todos mañana les entregare su cosmos -dijo Zeus estirando los brazos-

Que bien pero tengo la sensación de que olvidamos algo -dijo Hera con la mano en el mentón-

No debe ser importante -dijo sentándose-

Tienes razón -dijo Hera tranquila

ZEUS - Hades entro azotando la puerta-

Hades que haces aquí -dijo Zeus parándose-

Podría saber porque no has ido por... -dijo siendo interrumpido por Zeus-

Ya fui por Mu -dijo Zeus muy tranquilo-

No por el por los hijos de Hypnos y Thanatos -dijo enojado-

Ellos también tuvieron hijos? -dijo Hera sorprendida-

Si -dijo tranquilo

Y al parecer también te olvidaste de los míos -dijo Ares entrando- junto con los de Phobos y Deimos

A mira no fui el único -dijo Asclepios en la puerta-

Pero no entiendo tu olvido -dijo Hades acercándose a Zeus-

Hay un problema -dijo Zeus jugando con sus dedos-

Que -pregunto Ares-

no hay camas -dijo Zeus desviando la mirada-

Y ese es problema por culpa de quien -dijo Hades viendo fijamente a Zeus-

Hermes metió y acomodo las cosas en el cuarto -dijo más tranquilo-

Trailo para solucionar el problema -dijo Hades-

-Zeus presiono un botón de su escritorio- bien Iris ven a mi oficina

-Iris entro- que sucede señor

trae a Hermes dile que es urgente -dijo Zeus-

Si señor -dijo Iris saliendo-

Unos minutos después

-Hermes entro y vio a Hades y Ares- que sucede

Cuantas camas pusiste -dijo Zeus firme-

13 camas junto con 3 literas en el cuarto de hombres y 10 camas en el cuarto de mujeres -dijo Hermes con la mano en la barbilla-

No te faltaron 5 camas y una litera -dijo Hades serio-

Que yo sepa no -dijo Hermes tranquilo- fue Hefestos el que me dio las camas fui por ellas a su taller

Porque Hefestos -pregunto Ares-

Zeus me dijo que fuera con él a recoger y lo que faltara yo los pusiera -dijo Hermes serio-

Entonces Hefestos también tendría que venir -dijo Ares-

Bien Iris -volteo hacia ella

Si señor -dijo tranquila-

Trae a Hefestos -dijo decidido-

Enseguida -salió de la habitación-

Después de unos minutos

-Hefestos entro- que paso

No crees que olvidaste hacer camas -dijo Ares viéndolo fijamente-

No -dijo Hefestos decidido-

Seguro -pregunto Hades

Muy seguro - dijo Hefestos muy tranquilo-

Porque tan seguro -pregunto Ares viéndolo sospechosamente-

Zeus me dio instrucciones precisas de cuantas quería tengo la factura en mi taller -dijo viendo a Zeus

Crees que Iris pueda ir por ella -dijo Hades viendo a Iris-

No creo que sea necesario -dijo Hefestos

Porque -pregunto Ares enojado-

Zeus debe de tener una copia -dijo viendo a Zeus-

Este... dejen busco -se acercó a su escritorio saco del cajón unas 500 bolitas de papel y se puso a revisar uno por uno -

-Hermes le susurro a Hefestos- no crees que sea más rápido si voy yo por la original a tu taller

-Hefestos vio a Zeus- creo que sí pero dejarlo sufrir un rato

-Hermes volteo a ver a Zeus- bueno  
-Zeus revisaba papeles- lo encontré

la factura? -pregunto Hera-

No la lista de los mejores teibols -dijo doblándola hoja se la metió al bolsillo y siguió buscando-

-Hades se agarró el puente de la nariz- enserio este es el dios todo poderoso

Después de una hora Zeus seguía buscando la factura mientras Hades y Hera tomaban te, Hefestos y  
Hermes jugaban ajedrez, Ares jugaba con su teléfono mientras gritaba lo que hacía y Asclepios revisaba unos papeles en un folder

Aquí esta -dijo poniendo en el escritorio una hoja toda arrugada un poco rota con manchas de café y un chicle pegado-

-Hades agarro la hoja- bien aquí dice tu pagaste por un librero 23 camas individuales y 3 literas con los nombres de los dioses y viene una lista de los dioses también dice que una mesa para 29 personas con  
sus respectivas sillas 3 sillones para 10 y 29 regaderas

-Ares veía por encima del hombro de Hades- no viene el de nosotros 6

-Hades arrugo la hoja y aventándosela a Zeus en la cabeza- deja tu que no vienen los nombres ni  
siquiera conto nada para ellos y te querías excusar en que era culpa de alguien más que puedes decir en tu defensa Zeus

Eh tenido demasiado trabajo -dijo Zeus desviando la mirada-

Trabajo mis bolas tú lo único que haces es hacerte pendejo pero que pretendes hacer para solucionar esto -dijo Hades gritándole-

Eso me recuerda Zeus me pidió 29 toallas bordadas con el nombre de cada hijo -dijo Hermes con la mano en el mentón-

-Zeus volteo a ver a Hermes- no pues gracias por la ayuda vez que me quieren matar y le hechas más leña al fuego

Ya sé cómo pueden arreglar su problema -dijo Hera tranquila-

como mami -dijo Ares con cara de niño bueno-

Pídanle a Hefestos y a Hermes lo que a Zeus le falto y que él lo pague -dijo tranquila-

Es buena idea pero como lo meterán con los hijos adentro -dijo Hades un poco más tranquilo-

Hypnos podría dormirlos -dijo Zeus sin voltear a verlos-

Bien Hefestos cuanto podrías tardar -pregunto Hades-

Que necesitan exactamente -dijo sacando una librera y una pluma-

Serian 5 camas una litera con los nombres de los que faltan 7 regaderas una mesa para 36 con sus respectivas sillas un sillón par regaderas  
De 5 días a una semana -dijo haciendo cuentas-

Y si te ayuda Zeus -dijo Ares viéndolo-

De 7 a 15 días -dijo Hefestos viendo a Zeus-

Mejor trabaja solo -dijo Ares-

Y un trabajo urgente -pregunto Hades-

D días pero les costara 50% más -dijo Hefestos-

No importa -dijo Hades tranquilo- hazlo en calidad de urgente Hermes cuanto tardaras en conseguir las toallas bordadas -pregunto Ares-

2 o 3 días pero necesito los nombres -dijo tranquilo-

Eso es lo de menos Hefestos dame una hoja -dijo Hades estirando la mano-

Hefestos le dio una hoja y escribió los nombres de los hijos que faltaban y se la dio a Hermes

Bien Zeus eso sería lo que tendrías que pagar -dijo extendiéndole la hoja-

-Zeus agarro la hoja y la vio- ¡QUE YO NO PUEDO PAGAR ESTO! -dijo gritando- tarde más de 10  
siglos en juntar todo lo de los 29 hijos esto es casi lo mismo

Pues haber como lo consigues porque es el precio por haber olvidado a los hijos -dijo Hades tranquilo- hazlo lo más pronto posible

Bueno eso es todo -dijo Zeus con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- me avisan en cuanto esté el cuarto para ir por ellos

Aun así yo creo que Zeus merece un castigo -dijo Asclepios por primera vez-

Yo pienso lo mismo -dijo Hades viendo a Zeus-

Ares estaba recargado en la pared viendo su teléfono

Y ahora tu porque no dices nada -pregunto Hermes- tu eres de los más vengativos

Mucho sufrirá por el hijo de Phobos, solo él y yo sabemos cómo tratarlo y con lo que olvido a mis hijos  
que se haga cargo solo -dijo sin apartar la vista del celular- pensaba darle unos tips pero ya no por wey  
Y esa seria tu venganza contra el no -pregunto Hefestos-

Exacto -dijo Ares con una sonrisa sádica-

Pero tu como sabes cómo tratar con su hijo -pregunto Hermes-

Porque desde que Phobos decía que su elegida era una bestia en la cama me pregunte como y  
después de investigar un poco descubrí casi todo sobre él y si Zeus quiere que yo lo ayude le cobrare  
por ayudarle y será ganancia para mí -dijo maliciosamente- pero si realmente quieren un castigo ideal para Zeus que no tenga vírgenes por un siglo

Me parece bien -dijo Hera sonriendo-

No todo menos eso -dijo Zeus casi gritando-

Pues no importa lo que tu pienses ese será tu castigo y yo encargare que no tengas nada que ver con  
chicas inocentes -dijo Hades serio-

* * *

Notas finales: cual creen que sea un buen castigo para Zeus aparte de no mas virgenes

la verdad de estos se me ocurrieron hasta despues del 3er capitulo y se me hacia mas facil incrustarlos de esta manera que volviendo a escribir todos porque si estan intercalados entre los pasados

dejen reviews


End file.
